


Colors

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is all of these, and so much more. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a prompt fic. Usually, I write plain smut, but this little idea came into my head just as I was laying down to go to sleep. Of course, I had to get back up and quickly write it down:) I know it's short, but hopefully sweet

  1. Black

_Bill likes to look dark, sexy, brooding_

  2. Red

_That's how passionate Bill is when he takes me to bed_

  3. Brown

_There is nothing more beautiful, intoxicating, or seductive than those eyes. . ._

  4. Purple

_Because Bill is royalty, not just to the fortunate few who have found the fame and fortune like we have, but because he is instinctively good, innocent, and loyal. All the things a king should be._

  5. Orange

_Even the dying glow of a beautiful sunset can't compete with Bill's gorgeous face when he's just awoken from sleep, hair tousled, eyes free of make-up, his hand trustingly reaching for mine._

  6. Pink

_Bill's lips are like sugar, like sex in the purest form_

  7. Gray

_Even on a cloudy day, Bill can make me smile just by asking for ten minutes of cuddle time._

  8. Blue

_When he's calm, it's a miracle. Outside of sleep, I hardly ever find him as still as a listless ocean._

  9. Green

_He's more full of life, energy, and happiness than anyone I know. He thrives even in the worst circumstances._

  10. White

_Because, at his core, he is pure, innocent, guileless. Because Bill is all of these things, wrapped into one perfect, beautiful body, and so much more._




 


End file.
